


Respite

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-31
Updated: 2004-07-31
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:59:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: It's only fair...





	Respite

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Acknowledgements: This shout out goes to my best bud, Hergerbabe, for not only providing me with the title once again, but for betaing this too. 

 

Note: sequel to Ambush 

 

*************************************************** 

 

Lex quickly made his way up the stairs towards his bedroom. As he walked through the doorway, he paused at the sight that greeted him. Clark was lying on his back on the bed, running a hand along his chest. 

 

Lex smiled at the sight. Clark was so beautiful and wonderful to him. He felt so lucky to have captured the boy's heart. Shaking himself a bit, he walked over to the bed and gazed down at his younger lover. 

 

Clark opened his eyes and turned his head to face Lex. Smiling a bright smile, he scooted over some to give Lex room to join him on the bed. As soon as he complied, Clark was all over him. 

 

Lex sighed in pleasure as Clark dropped butterfly-light kisses along his face and neck. Lex opened his mouth in invitation when his lover's kisses ended up on his lips. Their tongues met and greeted each other warmly as they lazily kissed one another. 

 

Lex let out a soft moan of disappointment as Clark's mouth left his own. He gasped quietly as Clark trailed licks and nibbles down his chest and stomach. Clark continued his downward activity until he reached his goal. 

 

Clark nuzzled Lex's cock and balls with his nose and cheek, occasionally darting his tongue out to lick along his lover's rigid length. Lex let out a groan as Clark raised his head, opened his mouth and engulfed his cock. 

 

Lex whimpered as Clark began to hum. Clark continued his enthusiastic exploration for a few minutes before releasing his lover's cock with a noisy, slurping pop. Lex frowned and looked down the length of his body to see Clark grinning up at him. 

 

Before Lex could say anything, Clark produced a tube of lube. The few remaining brain cells he had wondered where Clark had been hiding the tube. He licked his lips, not giving a damn that his brain took off again as he watched Clark squeeze some of the lube onto his fingers. 

 

Lex spread his legs wider to allow Clark better access. Clark inserted his fingers one at a time until he had three of them inside of Lex, stretching him wide. As soon as he completed this action, Clark removed his fingers and grabbed up the lube from where he had dropped it on the mattress beside himself. He squeezed a bit more out into his hand and began lubing his aching cock. 

 

Once Clark finished with his preparations, he scooted closer to Lex. Grabbing hold of both legs, Clark placed them on top of his shoulders and leaned down to give his lover a quick, yet soft, kiss on the lips before slowly entering his lover. 

 

Lex threw his head back with a strangled gasp as he felt Clark slowly slide into his body. He began to pant heavily as Clark plunged in and out of his quivering hole. He had to brace his hands against the head board behind his head as Clark began to move faster and faster with each thrust of his hips. 

 

Between lunges and thrusts, Lex felt Clark move a hand towards his erection and begin to stroke it in time to the hard, quick thrusts of his body. A couple of good tugs later and Lex was moaning low in his throat as he came in short, jerky spurts. As the walls of his ass caught hold of Clark's cock, he thrust in one last time, before emptying himself into Lex. 

 

Sweaty, tired and happy, Clark collapsed half on and half off of Lex, so as not to squish his lover. Sighing with happiness, Lex wiggled a bit until Clark slipped out completely. He moaned a bit in loss as the feeling of being filled left him. Turning his head to gaze at Clark, Lex shifted a bit so he could give his lover a kiss on the lips. "That was nice, but I still liked it better when it was my turn," Lex said with a smirk. 

 

Clark rolled his eyes and buried his head between Lex's shoulder and the pillow. "If you let me sleep in peace, you can have your way with me *all* day tomorrow," Clark replied with a yawn. 

 

Smiling to himself, Lex snuggled closer to Clark before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. Clark lifted his head for a moment to take in his share of 'Lexy goodness' before succumbing to sleep himself. 

 

The End 

 

 

Christine's Stories 

MAIN .Smallville


End file.
